From experience, I have found that many people I know like pickled seafood. For example, at parties, taverns, cocktail lounges and on special occasions, these people like to eat pickled seafood.
In the stores I have found different pickled seafoods. It has been necessary to keep these pickled seafoods refrigerated so as to lessen the possibility of spoiling.
With this background of having eaten and like pickled seafoods and knowing that pickled seafoods must be refrigerated, I started experimenting with preparing a pickled seafood. After using many combinations of foods, and processes, I developed the subject invention whereby it is possible to prepare a pickled seafood which will keep at ambient temperature for a period of time longer than two or three years. This eliminates the necessity of having to refrigerate the pickled seafood. As a result, it is easier to display the pickled seafood for possible purchase by customers and also for storage of the seafood.